Listen to Me
by filipinochick
Summary: Luke was town fool. All his life he's been told he couldn't do it and other stuff like that. But a new girl came to town. Maybe she is Luke's miracle. His answer. Rated T just in case. One-shot. And side pairings of KathyxOwen and CandacexJulius.


**I was listening to Who Says by Selena Gomez when an idea for a one-shot between Molly and Luke popped up from my head. I really hope you guys like this one.**

**I don't any part of Harvest Moon or Who Says. Natsume owns Harvest Moon .**

* * *

><p><strong>Luke POV<strong>

All my freakin' life I was told that I was stupid, that I would never amount to anything, that I'm useless. Everyone said it. Everywhere I went throughout the island. Sure I always mess up, sure I space out at times, sure I don't listen much. All those things make me human. I can't erase my mistakes. I wish I could, plenty of times. But I can't. I'm not amazing like that. Why can't anyone just understand that?

* * *

><p>There's been a really special girl in my life. Her name is Molly. She's so... amazing, so beautiful. I've always had this... attraction towards her. Ever since I laid my eyes on her, the first day she came to Castanet. She's always hanged out with me. I liked that. It made me feel... special?<p>

There's no way she would like me. By now, everyone's probably been telling how big of a screw-up I am. How she shouldn't be with me. She hasn't told me anything like that though. She hangs out with me and other islanders.

I know she dislikes Gill for being such a jackass, Owen's like her brother and he's going out with Kathy so he can't really do anything to Molly without getting his ass in trouble, Toby only has eyes for Renee, who is one of Molly's best female friends, and she told me once that Julius freaked her out! Lols! Julius maybe outlandish in his clothing, but he's not that bad of a guy once you get to know him.

The only other person I'm scared of losing to was Chase. She visited Chase what seemed like everyday when he worked at the bar. I know that Chase likes her too cuz one time all the guys in Castanet went to the bar for a guys-night-out and he spilled his guts once he got two drinks in him. I hope to Goddess she doesn't like him back. I don't want Molly with anyone else. Even if Chase is better, I like Molly too much to ever give her up.

Oh, shit! Tomorrow's the Summer Festival! I ran quickly to Molly's place. Hopefully she hasn't been asked by anyone else yet!

I saw Molly petting her horse, Ace. Ace neighed and tilted his head towards me as if he was saying "Hey, wazzup?" Molly looked up when Ace neighed and smiled as she saw me draw nearer.

"Hey, Luke," Molly said wiping her hands on her jeans and walked over to me. "What's up?"

Shit. My throat closed as Molly looked at me with her big, brown, beautiful eyes. I cleared my throat, "Um... Would you like to go with me... to the Summer Festival tomorrow..?"

Molly gave me one her killer smiles and touched my hand, "Of course. I'd go with you."

I broke out in a huge grin and enveloped Molly in my arms, giving her a huge hug. She giggled as I spun her around. "You won't ever regret saying yes." She laughed, her laughter was like chiming bells. "I don't think I will, Luke."

That took me by surprise, but Goddess I love her. I tucked her bangs behind her ear. "I'll meet you there at 6 pm. Okay?"

"Okay," She grinned. I lowered my head and kissed her on her forehead and pulled away. She looked shocked, but in a good way. "I'll see you tomorrow Molly!"

With that I ran joyfully to the Garmon Mine District.

* * *

><p>For the Summer Festival I wanted to look good so I walked to the Accessory Store.<p>

"Well, this is quite the shock." A female voice chimed. I smiled because the female was right.

"Nice to see ya too, Mira." I said I saw the woman. "Do you know where Julius is?"

"And here I thought you came to visit moi," Mira smirked. "Well Julius is at his house. Why-"

"Okay, his house. Thanks Mira!" I waved as I ran out of the store and ran towards Flute Fields.

"Julius! Open up!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I neared his house.

The front door flung open and the purple-haired boy came out, "What do you want Luke?"

I stopped to take a deep breath right in front of him, "I.. need you to.. make me an outfit... for.. tomorrow... Plea-"

Julius sighed and ushered me into his house, "You need it for the Summer Festival, right? Let me guess. Your gonna go with Molly."

I blushed and nodded, "Can you make something for me?"

Julius looked at me and nodded. He ushered me into his home. "This will take a couple of hours. I really hope that your dad won't need you right now."

I followed Julius into his little area where he measured people, to get their... measurements. I can't think of the name right now. He went to his desk, which was clustered with tape measures, paper, different clothes, and what not. He took a tape measure and told me to spread my arms out and I allowed myself to be a little doll.

In the next couple of hours, Julius was done with my outfit and he finally let me look at it. It was... freaking amazing! I turned to Julius who was nodding at his masterpiece, "Dude, Julius! I owe you! If you ever need help with Candace or anything, I'm your man!"

Julius blushed at the sound of Candace's name and cleared his throat, "Yeah, yeah. I will. Anyways, don't get your clothes dirty from now until tomorrow."

I nodded at the instructions. I was about to head to my house, when I stopped and asked my purple-haired buddy a question. "You asked her to the festival didn't you?"

He became as red as one of Molly's tomatoes, "I'll see you at the festival tomorrow." With that he quickly ushered me out of his house.

I laughed heartily, "You evaded the question! That means you did!"

"Whatever, Luke! I'll just see you tomorrow!" Julius went inside of his house.

With that, I whistled my way home. Tomorrow was when he was gonna tell her

* * *

><p><strong>Molly POV<strong>

I can't believe that Luke finally asked me out to the Summer Festival! When Luke left, I was practically jumping up and down like an idiot!

After I was done feeding, petting and brushing all my animals, I rode Ace to Harmonica Town. I went directly to Sonata Tailoring and burst through the doors, pratically scaring 10 years out of Shelly's lifetime. Candace looked at me anxiously and thank Goddess that Luna wasn't there or else I would have gotten a two hour lecture on this and that.

My best friend, Candace, went to hug me even though she looked a little bit shell-shocked. "What can we do for you?"

I grinned, "I need an outfit for tomorrow. It's for the Summer-"

Candace smiled sweetly, "The Summer Festival. I'm guessing your little lover boy finally asked you out."

I blushed and nodded. Candace laughed. "If it's for the Summer Festival, then you've gotta wear a dress," Shelly added. I cringed at Shelly, she was like my grandmother. I've never worn a dress before... I was scared to see what I would look like.

Candace must have seen my hesitant reaction and patted me on the back and reassured me, "Come on. I promise it won't be anything too bad."

With that I was wisked into the fitting room, where my measurements were taken and where Candace and Shelly argued what material and print they should use for the summer dress.

They finally dedided on a fiery red color. The dress hugged my curves and showed off my skinny waist. The dress stopped and fanned out around my thighs. I couldn't have been more pleased with Shelly's and Candace's work.

I was about to hug the two of them and leave when Kathy walked in and looked at me with knowing eyes. "My, my. Look at what we have here."

"Kathy! How'd you know I was here as I hugged my very Western friend.

Kathy and Candace exchanged looks and smiled, "We can't have our best friend go to the Summer Festival with Luke without our help, darling."

"What are you talking about?" I demanded.

Kathy gave me a much too sweet smile and directed me to a chair as she called out, "Owen! Can you bring my stuff in? Please?"

Owen walked in with a duffel bag and waved towards me, "I don't know what she's up to Molly. But I wish you luck."

I suck my tongue out at him as he pecked Kathy on the cheek and walked out of the shop, most likely trying to avoid a "girls-night-out".

Kathy laughed as she got out a futon and two pairs of pjs. I was genuinely confused until Candace explained, "We're keeping you here till the Summer Festival tomorrow."

I opened my mouth to retaliate, I couldn't leave my animals. But Kathy answered way to quickly, "Renee and Toby said that they were willing to feed your animals before the Festival. So quit worrying and we could start our girls night out!"

I laughed as Kathy gave me one pair of pjs. "You guys really did plan this out. Didn't you?"

Candace smiled at me, "You're our best friend. Of course we did."

With that we had a sleepover and promptly fell asleep around 11:00 pm. My dreams were invaded with none other than my "little lover boy". Candace's words, not mine.

****************************************The Next Morning: Summer Festival!****************************************

I woke up seeing Candace and Kathy next to me. I looked around the room, it wasn't mine. It took me a while to realize that I was at Candace's house and that today was the day of the Summer Festival...

OMFG! Today was the DAY!

I stood up so quickly that I almost tripped over Kathy and Candace. I held my arms out so I wouldn't fall. Today was the day that I go to the Summer Festival with Luke! Luke was amazing. Sure he wasn't the most smartest guy on the island, but he was the most sweetest, funniest, amazing guy that I've ever met. He's not exactly perfect according to everyone else, but he was perfect accodring to me.

"Ughh... "Kathy sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Molly, what time is it?"

"Umm..." I looked over to the clock on Candace's night stand, it said that it was 6:00 am. "Kathy, it's 6:00 am."

"It's too early," My blond friend complained. Her complaining woke up Candace.

"It's not early! It's the same time I wake up everyday," I reasoned.

Kathy's face mirrored horror and Candace blinked a couple times and said, "Good morning, you two! I hope that you two had a good night's sleep."

I smiled at the blue-nette and answered, "Yeah, I did. But we've only got less than three hours til the Summer Festival."

"Aww... You're first date with Luke," Kathy teased. "That's soooo cute!"

Kathy and Candace burst out into giggles and I blushed, "Let's get into our outfits! You guys are going to the festival too, aren't you?"

Kathy smiled and batted her eyelashes. She drawled, "Of course I am sweetheart. I was planning to spy on y'all."

I rolled my eyes at the empty threat, "You're going with Owen."

Kathy gaped slightly, "How do you know?"

"I do now," I winked.

Candace whispered, "Julius asked me..."

We turned to our shy friend and squealed! The time now showed 6:15 am.

I gasped, "We've gotta get ready!"

Kathy nodded and Candace went to get our outfits. Kathy grabbed my wrist and her duffel bag. She screamed for Candace. "Candace! Curl her hair! I'll do her homework."

Candace nodded and grabbed a curler from Kathy's bag.

_Dear Goddess. Please. Please let me turn out okay!_ I pleaded as Candace and Kathy came towards me

* * *

><p><strong>Luke POV<strong>

I woke up and looked at the clock next to my bed. It read 7:20 am. I rubbed my eyes. That's when it came to me!

HOLY SHIT! Today was the Summer Festival! Today was my date with Molly! I stumbled out of my bed. I went to the bathroom to splash cold water on my face to wake me up. It worked... And I dragged a comb through my hair. I decided to leave it in my usual hair style. It didn't seem right to dress up all fancy for this festival. Maybe for like an anniversary or something like that, but not this. I looked at myself in the mirror and deemed myself looking okay and walked to the kitchen, where I found my dad and Bo. I got a cup of orange juice and a bowl of cereal and turned to the two. Bo and dad both looked at me. They looked kinda shocked.

I asked slowly, "What's wrong? Do I look weird or anything?"

Dad shook his head. "No you look fine. You just seem..."

"Different..." Bo added. "You seem happier than usual..."

Dad nodded. I just smiled, "Of course I would be! I'm going to the Summer Festival!"

Dad blinked a couple times and grinned widely. "I'm proud of you son!"

Bo's interest was raised. "You're not going with that dancing chick are you?"

I almost choked on the mouthful of cereal. Selena was okay, but I didn't like her like that. "No."

Bo looked relieved. "Then you're going with Molly!"

Dad's grin got even wider, if that was possible. "Molly's a nice girl. I'm glad you found someone you love."

That time I did choke on what I was drinking. "How did.. You c-co-come up with that?"

Dad laughed and so did Bo. Dad said, "You have the same look I did when I asked your mom out on our first date."

"That and you look at her differently compared to the other island girls." Bo chuckled.

I sighed. No way beating that logic. I finished the orange juice I had in my hand and the cereal. "Anyway. I'm gonna go get ready."

"Have Simon take a picture!" Dad called as I went to my room and change. "I will!" I called back.

************************************************At The Summer Festival*****************************************

I got there ten minutes earlier just in case. I had butterflies in my stomach. I guess it was obvious because Owen patted me on the back and laughed, "You're gonna be fine."

Julius nodded, "She likes you back."

I kept what my two friends close to mind. Then I saw Molly, Kathy and Candace walking towards the festival. My jaw dropped to the ground! Molly looked amazing in the dress! It was a spaghetti-strap summer dress. It was red and it hugged her curves and showed off her flat stomach. It cut off above her knees and she looked beautiful. Her soft brown hair was in curls that framed her face. I smiled as the three girl drew closer to me, Owen and Julius.

Owen hugged his girlfriend, who hugged him in return. He gruffly said, "You look gorgeous!" Kathy giggled and the two went off somewhere.

Candace was blushing and so was Julius. "You looked amazing!" Julius gushed. Candace smiled and Julius took her by the hand and the went off, leaving me and Molly alone.

Molly gave me a kind smile. I saw that she was wearing a little bit of make-up. She looked pretty with it on, but she didn't need it because she was gorgeous without any. I smiled back and said, "You look beautiful, Molly." Molly's cheeks turned a rosy shade. She said, "You look very handsome, too." I smiled. I don't remember the last time I heard that compliment. I looked deep into Molly's brown eyes and saw the same emotions that ran through me everytime I was with her. I saw trust, love and passion. I took her by the hand and led her to see the joys of the Summer Festival.

* * *

><p><strong>Molly POV<strong>

Luke looked very handsome in his dark jeans and black v-neck shirt that showed off a little bit of his muscular chest. The shirt hugged his stomach. The sunlight caught his amazing blue hair. He wasn't wearing his regualar fiery bandana. Luke took me around the Summer Festival and saw everything. We played games and shared some cotton candy.

It was nearing the end of the day and I didn't want the end to come. I wanted to stay forever next to Luke. Luke then took me to one of the hills to watch the sunset. The last rays of the sun illuminated Luke. He smiled as he stared to the retreating orb. He laid back and I sat next to him on the grass. And we both just sat there watching the sun go away.

A few minutes passed by and there was a comfortable silence between us. Then Luke spoke. "I guess you must have heard the things about me by now." I was genuinely surprised. I mean I've heard about it, but I didn't believe any of it. Luke was tracing patterns on my hand. He continued on, "I know I'm not smart. I know I won't likely to amount to anything. I'm slow and I space out sometimes. I'm not perfect. I'm more like mediocre."

I didn't understand why he was putting himself down. He was about to same even more, but I put up my hand. He stared at me, shocked. But I spoke, "Yeah, I've heard about all of that Luke." He looked hurt. "I- I know you're not the smartest person in the world. I know that you zone out sometimes. But that doesn't mean anything." Luke looked hopeful and surprised, but he didn't say anything. "I know you're not perfect. No one is. We all have our own little flaws. You have your flaws, but you make up for them in so many other ways. You're the sweetest, funniest, most caring guy I have ever met. You're pretty damn close to perfect in my book." I had tears in my eyes. "Why can't you see that when you talk bad about yourself, that when you put yourself down, that it tears me apart?"

Luke hugged me and whispered into my ear, "I'm sorry for making you cry. I'm sorry. But I grew up with hearing all that crap. I didn't want you to be one of those people. I wanted to believe that you were different. Cuz you're special to me. I know that Chase is a lot better, but I don't want to lose you to him. Please, stay with me.

* * *

><p>Please?"<p>

I hugged him back, tears sliding down my face, "Luke, I love you to death. Your perfectly perfect the way you are. Don't listen to all the negative stuff you always hear."

I felt Luke nod as he put his head on top of mine. "Yeah. You've got it. I'll listen to you. I'll listen to the positive."

I smiled. "Yeah. You listen to me and I listen to you."

Luke's hand lifted my chin and I looked into his hypnotizing eyes and he said, "I love you, too." With that he kissed me and I kissed him back.

* * *

><p><strong>Luke POV<strong>

I listened to her sweet words. I thrived on her caring tone. On the love I saw in her eyes. I kissed Molly. I kissed my special girl. I fell in love with a girl who understood me. Who saw me amazing. She saw the real me. She was the answer to my prayer. I looked to the sky and I swear that I saw my mom looking down on me, smiling. I held Molly's hand and she cuddled closer to me.

One day, when I get married to my miracle, I'll tell her what went through my head this day and how I figured out that she was the one.

***The End***

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that you liked my one-shot! Please review!<strong>


End file.
